


A Wonderful Christmas(or, A Wilde Winter-holiday You Didn't Know You Needed)

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alfred Douglas, Beatles-fan!reader, Charles Dickens kind of likes you(sort of a crush if you're a female reader, Constance ships Oscar/Alfred, I'm making this as cheesy and as cliché as possible, Multi, Oscar Wilde/Alfred Douglas established relationship, Oscar and Constance are not in a relationship, YOU are now invited to a Winter-holiday party, Yuletide 2017 fic, and Lionel Johnson are friends, and a cute bromance if you're a male reader), as usual, contain crazy stuff, male or female reader is amazing, more tags to be added later on, plenty of Christmas-y clichés, plenty of implied relationships, so does you, they are best friends, this is the first reader-insert fic in the 19th Century CE RPFs category, this should have happened in the winter of 1895 but didn't, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: The reader joins in Oscar Wilde's annual Yuletide celebrations.Written in December 2017, a really, REALLY, belated post because it's April 2018 now!





	A Wonderful Christmas(or, A Wilde Winter-holiday You Didn't Know You Needed)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a short story with a reader-insert. I didn’t specify whether the reader is female or male so it’s for both genders. Because I, myself, is female so I’m picturing the reader as female. As said before, I don’t want any genders left out. 
> 
> A/N 2: I have zero idea exactly when in 1895 the infamous OWTs(Oscar Wilde Trials) were held; so I’ll just guess around June. If said event really happened in this fic as well, then the occurrence of this fic is post-trials.   
>  KEY:   
>  • Y/N - your name   
>  • Y/c - your country   
>  • Y/f/s - your favourite story   
>  • Y/f/c/s - your favourite Christmas song

  

It was a totally freezing December in the UK, but in Oscar Wilde’s apartment, there were lights and decorations, with other winter-holiday memorabilia. 

 

  Oscar had lots of friends, but only a small circle of those who were really close to him. First was a woman named Constance Lloyd, then there was Robert Ross, who was, ironically, his ex-boyfriend for two years, Lionel Johnson, and Alfred “Bosie” Douglas, who was his current boyfriend, love interest, and Significant Other. Second close friend, was y/n, who was a former actor/actress turned novelist, who was from y/c. 

 

  “All done!” cried Constance from the kitchen, “OY, Oscar!” 

  Finally, Oscar entered the kitchen. “Sorry, I was thinking about whether or not y/n has plans for tonight.” he replied, only to earn a huge grin from Constance. 

  “Right, you were definitely thinking about y/n’s plans, when you’re actually thinking about why the hell you didn’t join him/her when he/she said that he/she’s going ice-skating with your boyfriend,” she said back, “and don’t you lie to me, Oscar. Alfred clearly loves you and he even got y/n’s approval.” 

 

  Right as if on cue, the doorbell rang and broke their dialogue. 

  Smirking, Constance pushed Oscar and said, “now go answer the door and stop bugging me.” 

  It was indeed you and Alfred, dressed in festive clothing. 

 

  “HAPPY WINTER-HOLIDAY!!” they yelled, beaming. You invited yourself in as Alfred and Oscar hugged and hugged each other. 

  “Aaawww, I knew they were meant for each other,” you said to Constance, who was beaming at them. She agreed then yelled at them to stop hugging and start the festivities. 

 

OOOOOOO 

 

  Oscar’s other friends came later, with Lionel Johnson bursting with positivity, as usual. 

 

  “HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MAN!” he shouted, glomping Oscar. Lionel was dressed in a black biker jacket with a fur collar, with an cute but still awful looking green Christmas sweater that had a candy cane in the middle. Apparently he was in his Gothic phase. 

  “Have you been hanging out with Howard and Edgar, bro?” asked Alfred, eyeing Lionel’s outfit. You also wondered that, since Lionel wasn’t that keen on anything dark previously. 

  “Sort of. Well, we had a Movie Marathon Night at Edgar’s place,” he explained, getting excited again, “and because I wasn’t much of a horror fan, they decided to watch something slightly lighthearted, but still eerie. They chose _Young Frankenstein_ and I’m sure glad they didn’t kill themselves laughing.” (A/N: If you’ve read _A Super Wilde Reunion(or, When_ The Importance of Being Earnest _Became A Hit, Everyone Was Invited For An Insane Party at Oscar’s; or, The Party At Oscar’s)_ , you will see that Lionel mentioned about watching horror movies with Howard and Edgar.)

 

“That’s amazing, Lee,” you said, looking around the place. You always enjoyed hanging out with Alfred, Oscar, and Lionel, the utmost trio, in your opinion. And the reason was, that because you were a huge _Fashion League_ fan, you always imagined yourself as one of the characters, with Oscar’s over spacious apartment also being 280 square meters. 

 

  You decided to just admire the decorations and/or watch the snow gently falling outside. You smiled a little to yourself. It was snowing way Decembers ago when Oscar first asked for your review of his new short story, titled _The Happy Prince_ , which was a really cheesy and angsty yet heart-touching story about a bromance(though you were convinced it was slash) between a pure golden statue in Times Square and a swallow. 

 

 

 

  “Please, no need to tell me that you love John through a story,” you’d said that December when Oscar bugged you to review. It was just after his break-up with an ex-boyfriend, and since you were one of his close friends, you got to read the story first. “I know it’s implying whatever relationship you’re having with him.” 

  “Can you please first finish the story?” Oscar had asked, as you couldn’t help smirking a little bit. That was just like him, never admitting the fact that he was THE best at writing implied and visible slash, aka male/male relationships. (A/N: I may write something about this, so please stand by…) 

 

  The doorbell clinged again, bringing you back to the present. Apparently Charles Dickens, Arthur Conan Doyle, and some other associates entered, shouting happy holidays over enthusiastically, as if they were hypnotized by Lionel first, then came to the reunion. 

 

  You didn’t want to be disturbed so you just watched the gathering getting crazier by the minute, with Charles and Lionel hugging each other. They’ve been friends, or rather, as Oscar put it, partners-in-crime since the Congratulations, Oscar, for the success of _The Importance of Being Earnest_! party six months ago. (A/N: You’ll know what this is about if you’ve read ‘ _A Super Wilde Reunion(or, When_ The Importance of Being Earnest _Became A Hit, Everyone was Invited to An Insane Party at Oscar’s; or, The Party At Oscar’s)_ ’) 

 

  “Aaawwww, y/n, still brooding over whatever’s gone into your head this time?” asked a familiar voice. Robert. 

  You finally gave in and looked hard at him. “No, sorry, just watching the snow.” you were being true enough, but Robert said, “don’t you want t’see all those awesome presents!” 

 

  Not wanting to discourage him as Robert was also one of your friends through Oscar, your curiosity was peaked. 

 

OOOOOOO 

 

  There were acquaintances everywhere, and music was playing, with Alfred and Lionel chatting up a storm and dancing along. 

 

  “Ah, y/n, fancy seeing you here as well…” you were about to pour yourself an eggnog when Charles and Arthur Conan started targeting you for their gossip. 

  “Well, he invited me,” you said back. You understood about whatever antics Charles and Arthur Conan has since Oscar frequently complained about them to you, so you weren’t as affected as Alfred was. 

  “Right, Mr. Flamboyant invites his newest partner-in-crime to his Great Gatsby-approved fête,” grinned Charles, “so tell us, y/n, what’s your fave story of his?” He nodded towards Oscar, who was, as usual, being all standoffish with Constance rolling her eyes. 

 

  You stifled a sigh. You had way too many fave stories, most notably vignettes. 

  “I think it’s y/f/s, and the one about the star-man is also quite cool, but as usual, too angsty,” you finally replied. 

  Charles beamed at Arthur. “AWESOME!” he shouted, but fortunately didn’t get Oscar’s attention because of the music and everyone else being excited. “I was wondering why he was never really a David Bowie fan.” 

 

  You smiled. True, David Bowie and Oscar Wilde should’ve been fashion partners, both being fans of flamboyant styles and encouraging the movement of androgyny. 

 

  All of a sudden, the Beatles’ song, _Eight Days A Week_ , came on Oscar’s iPod, and you just couldn’t resist the tempt to sing along. 

 

  “Great, you _really_ affected y/n,” meanwhile over at Oscar’s corner, Alfred was saying to said person, nodding towards you because you were already moving to the centre of the living room, holding Oscar’s microphone-like flashlight and singing along to the Beatles’ song. 

 

  Of course, one of the sole reasons you and Oscar became great friends were because both of you adored the Beatles’ to bits, with Oscar going as far as sporting the same hairstyle. (A/N: Please, people, don’t tell me you never wondered about Oscar’s signature bowl cut; _and_ the fact that he, John Lennon, and Lewis Carroll are literal historical triplets) You were a fan, but not exactly die-hard like Oscar, so you just claimed that you only liked the Paul McCartney/John Lennon duo. 

 

  “Never knew that y/n was also a Beatles fan,” remarked Lionel after the song was finished and you going over to the iPod and choosing a more Winter-Holiday friendly song. 

  All of a sudden, Oscar looked up. “Ummm, y/n?” he asked, “since when did you become DJ?” 

  Smiling, you snarked back, “since now.” 

 

  The song you chose was y/f/c/s, as you couldn’t resist the tempt to sing along that as well. 

 

  “Y/n, how ’bout this one also?” playing along, Lionel switched the song again, and this time, it was _Merry Christmas Beautiful_ , another one of your faves. 

  “Certainly!” your enthusiasm, according to Oscar, must have been from all the eggnogs you’ve been drinking prior to your current enthusiasm to karaoke. 

 

  As the song started and you danced to the music, Charles and Lionel were already off to do their newest Winter-holiday mischief, which normally would have set Oscar completely off, but not this time. 

 

  “ _I hear the church bells ring in the air_

_Children singing down in the square_

_We're gonna be late but I don't really care._

_'Cause the only thing that matters is you_

_Smiling you, perfect you_

 

_Merry Christmas beautiful_

_The lights are on the tree_

_Merry Christmas beautiful_

_All I want this year is you right here with me_

_Merry Christmas beautiful_

 

_Falalala, Falalala_

_(Merry Christmas)_

_Falalala, Falalala_

_(It's gonna be a)_

 

_Such a wonderful time of the year_

_Sipping eggnog feeling good cheer_

_But the best part is having you here_

_'Cause the only thing that matters is you_

_Smiling you, perfect you_ …” 

 

  You were singing along and dancing so happily that you didn’t realize you got several audience members surrounding you, that is, until you finished the song. 

 

  “That was wonderful, y/n!” cried Arthur Conan, “you _really_ should do more karaoke whenever you can!” 

  You blushed from the praises until you heard another song coming from Oscar’s iPod. But before you could reach for it, Oscar got it first. 

  “That was nice, y/n, but I think we should resume the Beatles,” he said firmly to you, with Lionel and Alfred whispering and grinning at you from behind him. 

 

  “It’s another of my favourites!” you cried, mock-angry since you liked the Beatles as well; only that didn’t mean that Oscar could ignore the Christmas spirit in his apartment. “ _Pleeeeeeeaaase_? I promise ’tis the last one!” 

  Oscar narrowed his eyes at you because of your too-obvious imitation of the Irish accent. “Fine, but this one is _really_ the last one!” 

 

  Delighted and feeling like a child again, you hugged Oscar and played the song that was after the previous one. 

 

OOOOOOO 

 

  It was almost nine in the evening when you finally finished all your dancing and singing, since you loved the Beatles just as much as normal Christmas songs. 

 

  You and Oscar were just lounging on the couch, with you slumped on Oscar when you heard talking. Charles and Lionel, apparently. Still leaning against Oscar with your eyes closed, you decided to just listen and pretend to be asleep. 

  “…and I’m extra pleased that you’ve y/n as one of your close friends,” Charles was saying to Oscar after _Yellow Submarine_ ended. 

  At that, you opened your eyes and saw that from next to him(Charles that is), Lionel was grinning smugly again. 

  “Yeah, he/she seems to be just as hot on the holiday season as you, Oss, so…” 

 

  Both of them looked so full of themselves that you and Oscar had zero idea what they were talking about, until you looked up and saw a plant thing hanging above you. 

 

  You and Oscar scrambled away from each other as if scalded, with Oscar glaring at Lionel and you completely flustered. 

  Charles and Lionel howled with laughing at your reactions and Oscar snapped, “and I’ve seen _you_ chasing y/n with your eyes, Charles — you obviously like him/her!” 

  At that revelation, you started blushing all over again, and Charles pulled you close for a hug. Then smirked, “at least I’m not afraid to admit that I _do_ like y/n!” 

 

  The later activities were way more fun than just karaoke. There were presents and holly plants and those plants that make people kiss each other; and apparently after Charles and you shared a very quick peck and Oscar photographed it on his iPhone, you threatened to join Charles and Lionel on their mischief-making, just to make Oscar feel as “humiliated”. 

  “Just you wait, Oscar,” you hissed, and immediately went off. 

 

OOOOOOO 

 

  Alfred was also enthusiastic about your pranks with Lionel and Charles, since he and Robert had a tie when playing a drinking game. 

 

  “Oh, my god, y/n and gang, you’ll be in so much trouble…” he said as you explained about the hanging plants that Lionel and Charles put above you and Oscar previously. 

 

  Soon, plants were basically everywhere, mixed with the signature clovers and hollies.  

 

  “You shouldn’t’ve agreed with y/n, Lionel, and Charles, Bos, they’re no longer sober,” said John Gray, who was Oscar’s ex-boyfriend, but still good friends with said person, as well as Alfred himself. He was sipping on some cranberry juice cocktail from Tree Top. 

  Alfred grinned. “Right, and that’s the fun of it,” he said back.

  “Please, just ki —” you were about to ground some action between John and Alfred when Alfred elbowed you in the ribs, with you shaking with suppressed giggles already. 

  “What about _you two_?” he asked impishly, then shoved you and John together, making the kiss even more awkward, since you and John had been _über_ -close friends ever since Oscar broke up with the latter. 

 

  Stunned, both you and John squeezed your eyes shut and later heard Lionel squealing in the background, “I KNEW IT!” 

 

  You broke away and in order for revenge, forced Alfred and John to kiss just as passionately, in which they did. Voluntarily. (A/N: Yes, there _is_ implied slash between Alfred Douglas and John Gray.) 

  Unfortunately, Alfred and John were too caught up in their making out so you, Lionel and Charles decided to go find others to prank. 

  “That was Alfred’s good work, Lee, I’m only plain friends with John, nothing else!” you were still upset at Lionel for shipping you and John Gray, aka Oscar Wilde’s ex-boyfriend, so that’s how come you didn’t really notice something that made Charles shout, “OH, MY GAWD THEY DIDN’T!” 

  

  Shaking your head at Oscar’s friends’ antics, you looked over Charles and found some of Oscar’s other friends, most notably his ex-ex-ex-boyfriend, Walt Whitman, suddenly pulling his husband, Peter Doyle, who, you had to admit, was quite cute, into a passionate kiss under the plant, with Peter stunned. 

 

  “Aaawwww,” you murmured, with Charles grinning ear-to-ear. “They’re so adorable together…” 

  Charles beamed at you, then without warning, swooped you into a passionate kiss, right under another plant that was close to Edgar Allan Poe and Howard Lovecraft, who were smirking at your public display of affection, courtesy of Charles. 

 

  Edgar and Mary were sipping on eggnog and chatting about urban legends — most notably the story of a stingy businessman and three ghosts, when Howard decided to join in whatever you, Alfred, Lionel, and Charles were doing — making his best friend(or rather, best _bro_ , as Lionel put it) flustered as he shoved them(Edgar and Mary, that is) together, forcing them into a kiss. 

 

  Charles and Lionel shouted with laughter and irritated with the cliché, you decided to finally leave and prank the Star Couple. 

 

OOOOOOO 

 

  It got crazier as the time became later and later, as you took another glass of eggnog and went back to the balcony to watch the snow falling, powder-like, as if it was sugar and the world was its gingerbread creation. 

 

  Speaking about gingerbread creations, Oscar and Constance were in the kitchen, making a gingerbread house to eat tomorrow, ON Christmas day. 

 

  “I swear, y/n, Oscar’s rubbing off of you,” said Robert, who was also at the balcony, together with Reginald, who was, ironically, his current boyfriend, suddenly without warning. 

  “What did I say?” you asked, “I’m just watching the snow fall and…?” 

  “You just commented that the snow seemed to be like sugar coating the streets,” said Reggie, turning to look at you and smiling. He then turned back and said, “actually, it’s true.” 

 

  It was getting late and Constance was already hollering for the other guests to leave early, in case they needed to attend more events tomorrow when you at last remembered about pranking the so-called Star Couple. 

  “It’s really a wonderful Winter-holiday with you, y/n,” Robert stood up from where he was sitting and said to you, hugging you as well; and Reginald smirked, “right, and guess what?” he pulled out another one of those irritating plants that were hanging everywhere in the living quarters thanks to you, Charles, Alfred, and Lionel, “you two should kiss because.” 

 

  Breaking away, you snapped, “no, Reg, just nope. I’ve had enough of Lionel and Charles’s antics for one night.” 

  And at the same time, Robbie protested, “fine, but revenge later!” He then kissed you silent, and you nearly melted. (A/N: Again, yes, there _is_ Robert “Robbie” Ross/reader implied relationship.) 

  Immediately afterwards, Robert forced you and Reginald together, which was his revenge. 

 

  After several of the guests left, only you, Howard, Charles, Edgar, Arthur Conan, Art, Lionel, Alfred, Al, Robert, etc remained, as Alfred “Al” Wood called you over. 

 

  “Happy holidays, y/n,” he said gently, kissing you softly on the cheek. Then gave you a small present. 

  Blushing, you took the present and along with the other gifts, it got put under this enormous lights and decorations-filled fir tree that Oscar put out. 

  “Thanks so much, Al, I really appreciate it,” you said shyly. As per usual, you and Alfred were best friends through the latter’s namesake this time, as well as Robert. 

 

  Edgar got a raven plushie, Howard got a Cthulhu Mythos sculpture, and of course, Charles got the best present of all — a literal _telling_ of the Christmas-y urban legend about the three ghosts — the ghost of Christmas past, present, and future. 

 

  “…so that’s why you should be all giving during the Yuletide season, just _in case_ you get visited by those three unwanted guests.” finished Edgar, grinning cryptically. 

  Charles smirked. “Right,” he agreed, then looked at you and Howard, with a too-understanding look in his eyes, because you were leaning against Howard as you and him studied the Cthulhu Mythos sculpture. 

  All of a sudden, Howard looked up. “Don’t start, Mr. Dickens…” he began, but already sensing Charles’s excitement that was about to burst like a bottle of Oscar’s and your favourite champagne, you gently kissed Howard, with said person immediately flustered as he kissed you back, just as gentle. (A/N: Sorry for all the Author’s Notes, but I have to say this: this is a last minute addition, because I’m currently in a supreme Lovecraftian phase.) 

 

  “AAAAWWWWW!” crooned Charles and Edgar in unison. 

  It was weird, honestly, since Charles had a slight crush on you and he still shipped you and a lot of Oscar’s other friends and associates, and that’s what Arthur Conan reminded him. 

  “I multi-ship,” was what Charles said to AC. 

 

OOOOOOO 

 

  It got much quieter as the excitement finally died down, around the time that was nearing midnight, as your prank on the Star Couple thankfully was much more successful than you hoped. In fact, it was actually just as successful as the crazy make-out session between John and Alfred, Bosie, that is, not Al Wood. 

  You, Howard, Edgar, and Charles bid a grudging goodbye to Arthur Conan, with Charles and him hugging each other close. 

 

  Art, Howard, and Edgar were already cuddled on one corner of the couch, with another corner of the couch occupied by the Star Couple, aka Alfred(Bosie, that is) and Oscar, who were snuggled against each other and fast asleep. 

 

  You smiled a small smile as you saw the scene in the living quarters after helping Constance with the last touches of the gingerbread house, then got one of those blankets that Oscar stored under the coffee table and draped it over said person and his significant other. 

 

  “Happy Winter-holiday, y/n,” said Constance gently to you, smiling outright at the adorable scene of Oscar and Alfred draped against each other, ironically reminding you of those tentacle creatures Howard always writes about. 

  “Happy Winter-holiday to you too, Con,” you said back, and Constance grabbed another blanket and draped it over Howard, Edgar, and Art, giving them each a gentle kiss good-night, as well as giving Alfred and Oscar one of those as well. 

 

  “They’re gonna suffer from supreme hangovers tomorrow, and you’d better go to bed now too, y/n,” smiled Constance, crossing her arms and looking at you in an amused way. 

 

  Amused as well, you silently agreed, and as you went to your room in Oscar’s apartment, you couldn’t help but be delighted at the craziness ensued that night. It really was an amazing, if not _Wilde_ , Winter-holiday celebration. 

 

O.O.O.O.O 

 

End ficlet 

 

 A/N 3: Wow, that was looooong. As mentioned, this is my first reader-insert fic, so please be kind. Also, please please _please_ R/R(read and review)! 

 

 A/N 4: As you see, there’s plenty of other relationships going on as well, and if you have a favourite one, don’t hesitate to tell me! I’m always glad to write about other relationships other than the classic Oscar/Alfred pairing!


End file.
